


暗杀者

by IMMMMMSLEEPY



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 乐陆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMMMMMSLEEPY/pseuds/IMMMMMSLEEPY
Summary: 2018年10月，存档。星巡87。看图作文。
Relationships: 八乙女乐/七濑陆
Kudos: 4





	暗杀者

周围的环境很嘈杂，骰子晃动的声音、女人娇媚的笑声、男人低俗的咒骂、酒吧里老掉牙的蓝调舞曲，各种各样的声音交织成并不悦耳的交响乐。  
街道上人很多，男的女的，老的少的，或穿着亮丽，或衣衫褴褛，人们漫无目的地在街上游荡，打量着周边开放的小酒馆，寻思着如何去找个乐子。  
Orion混在人群当中，压低帽檐，快步往前走，街道上同样有人行色匆匆，他在其中并不显得突兀。  
吵闹的环境能够影响人的判断力，可Orion的第六感足够敏锐，几乎是一瞬间便发现了跟在他身后那个行踪鬼祟的人。  
空气中弥漫着的劣质酒精的味道没办法掩盖腐烂败坏的味道，无论粉饰得多么光鲜亮丽，下城区的本质依旧是一个垃圾城。这味道让他感到不适，让他疲于应对其他隐藏着的麻烦，所以他没有第一时间赶走背后的那只老鼠。  
他微微一皱眉，拐进了旁边一条昏暗的小巷。  
跟踪的人许是觉得自己窥见了时机，立刻迫不及待地迎了上来。

女人身上刺鼻的脂粉味比她的动作更快，甜腻的味道携着风卷进了Orion的怀中，接着他的右手撞上了柔软的胸脯。  
女人脸上的妆很浓，黑暗朦胧了她的面容，让人没办法准确判断出她的年龄。她红唇微启，发出一阵娇软的笑声：“大人是第一次来这里吗？”  
Orion冷着脸，想要掰开她的手，女人反而笑得更加开怀，双手更紧地缠住了他。她滑腻的皮肤紧贴着Orion裸露在外的手臂，明明现在才是初秋，她的皮肤却冰凉，触感让人想到软弱无骨的蛇。  
女人的唇贴近他的耳朵，将热气轻佻地吐向他的耳垂：“和我睡一晚吧，大人，我保准会让您感到快乐的。”  
Orion从小的家教让他不会轻易对女人动手，但此时此刻，他确实感到了厌烦。他隐藏在黑暗中的左手轻微地动了一下。

“啊——”女人一声惨叫，松开了手。于此同时响起的，是重物掉落在地上的声音。  
女人伸手捂住自己的胳膊，脸上显现出痛苦的表情，鲜红的血从她的指缝间漏了下来。  
在不远处的地面上，躺着的是一只沾血的飞镖。Orion微眯起眼，抬头看向了巷子深处。  
“哒哒”，沉重的脚步声响起，是有人朝着他们走了过来。随着脚步声越来越近，那个人的面容也逐渐清晰。出乎人意料的，那是一个年轻的红发少年，有着一张讨喜的娃娃脸，眯着眼睛笑得一脸纯良。  
Orion注意到，当那阵脚步声响起的时候，女人的身体就开始微微颤抖，等到那个少年的面容完全暴露在他们面前时，女人禁受不住般地跌倒在地。

“晚上好，亲爱的小姐和先生，今晚的月色真不错，不是吗？”少年的声音如同他的长相一般甜美，可女人看着他，如同看到了恶鬼，她的眼底浮现出了绝望的灰败。  
少年脸上的笑容完美无缺，他一步步朝着女人走去，向她伸出了手：“可爱的小姐，瘫坐在地上可不是淑女的作为。”他的一举一动堪称彬彬有礼，甚至还煞有其事地朝她鞠了一躬。  
女人僵直着身子，不敢轻举妄动，少年的手维持着伸在空中的姿势，却迟迟得不到回应，他的笑容慢慢消失了。  
少年压低声音，眼神像是淬了毒，一瞬间变得阴鸷又冰冷：“你这是，瞧不起我？”  
女人受到惊吓，慌忙把手搭了上去。  
少年像是十分满意，又换上了那副甜美纯真的面孔，他拉起女人，不知从哪里拿出了一张手帕，轻柔地为女人拂去脸上的尘土。  
Orion在一侧冷眼旁观，少年的情绪来得快去得也快，他刚刚表现得恨不得食其肉啖其血，现在面对女人又好像久别重逢的情人，一息一动尽显温柔，不知哪一面才是他真正的面孔。

“你的脸上沾了些土，无论怎么样都擦不干净呢。”少年的声音里带着疑惑，但面上却还是那副面具一般的甜美笑容。  
女人颤抖着身子，下意识地抚上了自己的脸。  
少年勾起唇角，一丝轻不可闻的嗤笑声从他嘴边泄了出来：“骗你的。”他手上的手帕不知何时变成了一把尖刀，狠狠地朝着女人的脖颈抹去。  
少年动作很快，手起刀落，鲜血溅出，女人痛呼出声，少年也在同时收回了刀。他伸出舌头，舔舐刀上的血。细长的舌头柔软地一卷，收回舌头的时候在上唇留下了湿漉漉的水光，这个动作被他做得色气又有美感，可在场的观众都没心思欣赏他的表演。  
女人捂住自己的颈部，身子颤抖得如秋风中的落叶，瞪大眼睛等待着最后的审判。

少年眯着眼睛，似乎在回味刚才的血液，最后他撇撇嘴下了结论：“我不喜欢你的味道。”  
他漫不经心地把玩着手上的尖刀，眼神虚虚地投向女人：“给你三秒钟，给我滚。”  
女人怔住了，似是没有预料到他的反应。  
少年挑挑眉，开始倒数：“三。”  
女人这才反应过来，捂住自己的伤口拼命往巷子出口跑。谁也不知道这个瘟神的想法为什么会突然改变，但能保住一条命总归是不错的。  
她根本无暇顾及自己一开始瞅上的猎物，连一个多余的目光也没有留给Orion。  
“二。”  
女人跑得更快了。  
“一。”  
有锐器划破空气的声音，就在女人才要跑出巷口的那一刻，一只飞镖飞了过来。  
他没有撒谎，他无意要女人的性命，所以那只飞镖只是划破了女人的小腿，留下了一道长长的血痕。

见到女人被他的小把戏弄得一个踉跄，少年禁不住哈哈大笑起来。  
他笑得十分用力，捂着肚子笑弯了腰。他笑了足足有半分钟，才终于直起身子擦了擦眼角笑出的泪水。  
他脸上带着笑，将目光投向站在角落的Orion——在刚才那样的混乱中，Orion也没有想着离开。  
少年歪着头，笑容甜美：“我帮你摆脱了一个大麻烦，你要怎么感谢我呢？”少年的脸上还沾着女人的血，他不在意地伸出大拇指轻抹那抹血痕，但痕迹并没有被抹去，而是渲染成了大块的血印，这让他的脸看上去有些狼狈，可是他笑得那么真诚，他是发自内心地感到愉悦。  
他脸上沾着红色的血，鲜艳的红发也好像是由血液染成的，他站在那里，整个人就好像鲜血中盛开出来的花。

Orion直视着他，毫不示弱：“我知道你是谁。”  
少年眨眨眼，露出一个恰到好处的疑惑表情。  
Orion深吸一口气，将那个名字吐了出来：“Erin，下城区最优秀的暗杀者。”他直盯着那双红色的眼睛，似乎靠这样就能够看进眼睛主人的内心。

少年，又或者说是Erin，嘴角的笑容慢慢加深：“这是在玩什么‘猜猜我是谁’的游戏吗？”他将手中的尖刀抛向空中，又伸手接住，“那么，我也知道你是谁哦。”他咧开嘴，朝着Orion露出了他今天晚上最愉快的笑容。

“Orion，Lama的王。”Erin将尖刀咬在口中，压低身子，朝着Orion冲了过去。  
——“接下来，就轮到你了。”


End file.
